


Sweet dreams are made of this

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, I had no need to clown Atsumu but I did it anyway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: Sakusa has a very good dream. Atsumu gets clowned. These things are not related.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Kita Shinsuke/Iizuna Tsukasa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Sweet dreams are made of this

"Kiyoomi," Iizuna's voice crooned. "Kiyoomi, would you like to help me clean the apartment?"

Kiyoomi murmured quietly and pulled the sheets higher over himself, just to hear Iizuna call for him again. He liked every which way his captain said his name, and but he liked it best when it was sweet and teasing, like now. 

"Kiyoomi~" Iizuna said again. "We have guests. Don't you want to say hi?"

"Kiyoomi," came a deep, unmistakeable voice. 

Kiyoomi sat straight up in bed, looking at Ushijima with wide eyes. "Wakatoshi-kun?"

"And me as well." Kita stepped out from behind Wakatoshi. Both of them held up bags full of cleaning supplies. "We've come to help you clean."

"Get changed into something suitable," said Ushijima. "And then we can get started." His lips curled slightly upwards. Kiyoomi felt it like a hand in his hair.

"This house is going to be spotless," Iizuna said, leading Kita and Ushijima away so Kiyoomi could get changed. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Always a pleasure to help Kiyoomi," Ushijima responded. "And I'm going to be wearing an apron over my clothes."

-

"He's smiling in his sleep." Atsumu says, holding his phone up and snapping pictures as fast as his thumb would allow him. "Fuckin' creepy."

"It's kind of cute, isn't it?" Shouyou peeks over the back of the couch that Kiyoomi is napping on. "I wonder what he's dreaming about."

"Maybe it's a dirty dream." Atsumu smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at Hinata. "Do you have dirty dreams, Shouyou? You know I could make your dreams a reality."

Shouyou smiles politely. "I'm good, Atsumu-san."

\--

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Sakusa and I do this. I'm really not sure what to say except I really like UshiSaku and also UshiSakuKita so maybe I'll actually do something decent with them sometime.  
> But until then, [here's my UshiKita fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965877). UshiKita is good.  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ItsAiryBro)


End file.
